<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic // Have it All by bryar6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395437">Magic // Have it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryar6/pseuds/bryar6'>bryar6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zouxie Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little swearing this is Zoe afterall, Arcadia Gang, Birthday Fluff, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Wizards, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoe and Douxie are literally the softest, Zouxie Week 2020, Zouxie Week Day 5, found family fluff, songfic-ish, zouxie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryar6/pseuds/bryar6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Douxie has been on this Earth for nine hundred and twenty years, and not aged a day since sometime nine hundred of those years ago. His closest of friends decide to throw him a celebration amidst the chaos of the world.</p><p>(Chapter 2 is just a deleted scene with Barbara and Douxie.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Douxie &amp; Zoe &amp; Archie &amp; Nari, Douxie &amp; the Arcadia Gang, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan &amp; Zoe, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zouxie Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic contains spoilers for my big fic, Saudade. If you have not read Saudade yet, you are much more likely to be confused because there is a lot there that I already established and thus did not need to explain in this one. It's in your best interests to read that one first to fully enjoy this. And don't worry, because Saudade is mostly Zouxie anyways, lol. Not 100% positive where it works into Saudade, but it's somewhere after Chapter 8 is all I know. </p><p>Some swearing mixed in there, alcohol is very briefly mentioned and turned down(Strickler, please, he's just a child). Also, is that ANOTHER song in my fic title? Yeah. It's not even the song used in the fic, you'd be looking for "Birthday Song" by (you guessed it) Don McLean. Give it a listen when the scene comes up. I also promise this is the last Don McLean songfic listen I’M SORRY (NO I'M NOT). Am I a sucker for sappy tropes? Hell yeah I am.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe shakes Douxie’s shoulder, trying to carefully wake him. He grumbles and yanks the blanket over his head. </p><p>“Hey, it’s your big day and all, wouldn’t you like to get up and enjoy it?” She makes her voice come off as sweet, almost sickly so. He despises it, but she knows he’s barely listening in this groggy state. </p><p>He heaves a sigh. “No.” </p><p>“Well, that’s rude.” Zoe shakes him again and tugs on the blanket. It seems to have a null effect, besides possibly irritating him further. “C’mon. I made you tea and biscuits and everything.” </p><p>“Zoe, you’re the love of my life,” he mumbles, eyes still clamped shut, “but please let me sleep for five more minutes.” </p><p>Zoe snorts. “You said that five minutes ago.” </p><p>“Actually, five minutes ago I told you, quite impolitely, to get lost.” He flops over and swats around with a hand until it connects with her leg. He pats her a couple of times before dropping it back to the bed. “Sorry.” </p><p>“You’re forgiven. That is, if you actually ever get out of bed.” Zoe seats herself beside him and rubs his shoulder gently. He smiles and his muscles relax under her hand. </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“Man, I’m getting bad at this, aren’t I? I can’t even convince you to get out of bed, not even for tea, and not even after having tried a bunch of times. And I’m being too kind today to resort to dumping water on you, or worse, transporting your blankets to the next room. I can’t possibly be a worthwhile girlfriend if I can’t convince you to get up in the mornings.” Zoe shrugs, a small smile curling on her face as she presses onward, a tinge of sarcasm to her voice. “Wow, I could go on and on about all the ways I’m not good enough-” </p><p>Douxie has shoved himself up and practically tackled her, arms firmly around her middle. He holds himself above her for a brief moment, before a devious grin crosses his face. He drops, effectively pinning her down with his weight. She wheezes, failing to shove him off. </p><p>“No talking like that. Now neither of us can go anywhere,” he mumbles, nuzzling his nose against her neck. Zoe sighs, allowing him to believe he’s bested her. </p><p>“Alas. Whatever shall I do,” she puffs out, tussling his hair with a hand. Douxie makes a content <em>mmph</em> sound and squeezes tighter. As much as his weight and warmth is comforting, and that she could probably spend all morning bothering him to get up, she decides to end it quicker. There are things planned for the day, after all. She tickles his exposed sides and he yelps and flinches away. </p><p>“Exploiting weaknesses!” he crows, shoving her hands away. He grabs a pillow in defense and hits her lightly with it. She giggles and grabs her own, showing considerably less mercy. </p><p>“Oh, you’re on now, Casperan!” Zoe has already forgotten her goals and is now laughing herself breathless as the two of them tussle for a few moments. Douxie grabs her again and brings them toppling to the floor in a messy heap of giggles and tangled limbs. </p><p>Douxie grins at her and cups her face with a hand, brushing away a stray eyelash on her cheek. He presses a kiss to her lips and pulls back, grinning again. “Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg.” </p><p>“Wait, what-” Zoe starts, but he’s already thrown himself off and scrambled to his feet. Zoe chases after in a mad dash, rolling her eyes to herself. <em>That’s her good old Douxie.</em> He’s beaten her to the kitchen and turns over his shoulder with a triumphant look, panting. </p><p>“Ha. I win,” he says, rubbing at his eyes with a satisfied look. He opens a cupboard and scrounges around. </p><p>“Technically, I win, because I achieved my goals of getting you up,” Zoe says, waving a finger as she talks. “And happy birthday, anyways.”</p><p>“Nine hundred and twenty. And just shy of nine hundred years of you putting up with me. Thank you for that,” he says, pulling her into a quick hug and kissing the top of her head. He snatches up his tea and the cookies and brings them over to the couch, setting his cup on the coffee table. He pats the space next to him for Zoe. </p><p>“I don’t mind putting up with you, usually. Anyways, you have a long day ahead of you today.” She rests her head against his shoulder and he sighs. “Once it’s all over, I will be deserving of a break.”</p><p>“I thought I told you all not to do anything crazy,” he grumbles. “How does this always happen?” </p><p>“It wasn’t me this year, it was actually Claire and everyone back in Arcadia.” Zoe snatches up one of his cookies. </p><p>“Wait, why’d you tell them my birthday? I thought we’d agreed on that one thing-”</p><p>“Oh, be quiet, they just want to do something nice for you. It’s not like I gave your true name away to some faeries or anything.” Zoe chews thoughtfully for a minute. “Although that did almost happen like five hundred years ago.” </p><p>“You- no, I won’t even ask. So are they coming here, are we going somewhere? Do I need to look presentable? I need information,” he says, putting an arm around her and peering down to look at a social media feed she’s scrolling through. “Wait, go back, what’s that?” </p><p>Zoe scrolls the opposite direction and brings a headline into view. “So Long, Benoit’s…” Zoe reads, clicking the article. “In light of recent financial hardships and structural damage, Benoit’s Bistro is being torn down. Whether or not the restaurant will be rebuilt is a question of public interest…” </p><p>“No, they can’t be, what even happened to it?” Douxie squints hard at the image of what appears to be the charred remains of his former workplace. </p><p>“I’m assuming you had something to do with it,” Zoe remarks with a scoff. </p><p>“Well, yeah, but when I left it it wasn’t on fire or anything like that. I did leave two ancient magic beings in there alone...and one of them happens to have fire powers...yeah, okay, it’s probably my fault. In which case someone needs to convince them to rebuild the cafe, if they don’t it’ll drive away the kids and a lot of the local population-” </p><p>“Douxie, we’re going to take a quick shadow portal trip back to Arcadia, and when we’re there and if we’ve got a free moment, then you can go talk to the owners. How’s that sound?” She settles her phone precariously on the arm of the couch before looking back to him. </p><p>“We can’t just go back to Arcadia.” Douxie’s face clouds over, clearly torn. </p><p>“We can. Like you already said, you think that the Order is around here looking for us. And the last place they think you’d be is in Arcadia right now. A single day won’t be any harm.” Zoe squeezes his hand. He bobs his head from side to side before finally nodding in agreement. </p><p>“Okay. You’re right. So how long until Claire gets here?” </p><p>Zoe wakes her phone with a tap. “Five minutes.” </p><p>“ZOE!” </p><p>***************</p><p>“Where’s the old man at?” Claire asks, stepping into the central room of the apartment. The swirling purple and black portal disappears behind her. </p><p>“I’m still nineteen!” Douxie protests from the bathroom. He emerges, struggling his way into his shirt. “Please, just give me like ten more minutes.” </p><p>“Seven,” Zoe says, crossing her arms. </p><p>“Why did you choose such a weird number? Like of all possible numbers-” </p><p>“Make it six now, Casperan.” Zoe rolls her eyes and turns to Claire. Douxie stumbles back into their bedroom and she hears the sound of his dresser grating as it opens. She turns her attention back to Claire. “Trip over wasn’t too bad?” </p><p>“You two even act like an old married couple! No, I’ve been keeping up with the practice instructions you gave me. I’ve got plenty of energy left for the return trip, and then some. Traveling across the country is maybe about as tiring as going up a few flights of stairs.” Claire flexes her shoulders. “My old teach is gonna have to start giving me harder exercises!” </p><p>Zoe smiles and picks up a few things scattered around the apartment. She’s not sure why she’s even bothering to neaten; it’ll look just as messy within a day. She supposed it’s the “adulting” instinct kicking in, but she’s just as bad about it as her companions. Douxie has an old satchel in hand as he rejoins them, a few things dangling out of it haphazardly- phone charger, a loose-leaf sketchbook, and a couple tomes. </p><p>“You realize you don’t need to bring any of that,” Zoe reminds him, gesturing to the bag. </p><p>“He’s just being ‘prepared,’ dear Zoe,” Archie chimes in, weaving between his familiar’s legs. Nari laughs. Douxie scoops him up with a sigh. </p><p>“It won’t hurt anyone, so just let me do this. I’m all ready to go now, more or less.” He runs a hand through his hair, brushed now, but still somewhat out of place, a semi-permanent cowlick sticking out above his ear. Claire taps his shoulder, smiling. </p><p>“Let’s get this show on the road!” She summons the portal with clear ease and sweeps an arm out, welcoming them in. Nari hops right through, Douxie and Zoe stepping in together, followed by Claire. Only a few moments pass in complete darkness, and suddenly they’re standing outside of Jim’s house on the street, the California sunlight blinding. </p><p>Douxie relaxes in the warmth and takes in a deep, happy breath of the fresh air. He’d missed this, and he already knows he’ll miss it more when it’s time to return. He glances around, feeling that ache deep in his chest. He’d really enjoyed being settled down in Arcadia, and especially somewhere everyone he cared about was. He would take that again in a heartbeat, that world where all that mattered was moving on through each new day, protecting Arcadia at night, and bothering Zoe at work. He understands that things have to be different, but it’s not what he wants. Zoe tugs on his sleeve and he snaps out of it. </p><p>“C’mon. They’re waiting for you, you know,” she says, smiling warmly at him. Archie and Nari are already entering the house. A low, pulsing pop song can be heard but he can’t place the tune. </p><p>“I know, I know. I just,” he pauses, pursing his lips for a moment. He moves his mouth but says nothing. He motions outwards with a hand. </p><p>“I know. But no being sad on your birthday.” Zoe hops onto her toes and kisses his cheek before taking his hand and crossing to the house. Inside is a small party the likes of which has never been hosted for him before. Streamers are hung around all corners, an array of balloons free to wander the house, and a large boxed cake sitting on the kitchen counter. Claire is met by Jim, who hugs her quickly before turning to Douxie. </p><p>“Hey, Jim,” Douxie says, holding his arms out and bringing him into a hug. Jim pulls away smiling. “It’s been a while.” </p><p>“Yeah it has. It’s great to see you. I’ve got a ton of things to ask you about -- once you’re settled in, that is,” Jim laughs. “Hopefully the fixings are to your liking.” </p><p>“If I know him at all, they are,” Zoe reassures, putting a hand on Douxie’s arm. He bumps her slightly with her arm. “I’m sure everything is fine.” </p><p>“Hey! Douxie! Quest buddy!” Steve barrels across the room and tackles Douxie in a bear hug. Douxie winces as he squeezes a bit too hard, but pats the blond’s back with a hand. </p><p>“Good to see you too, Steve,” Douxie eeks out, gently removing himself. “The knight program going well?” </p><p>“You know me, Sir Steve is protecting all of Arcadia and kicking creep-butt! I think it’s going pretty well so far. Before you know it, we’ll have a whole army again!” Steve puffs his chest out proudly and Douxie pats his shoulder before pressing on. They could probably use an army in the battles to come. </p><p>“Krel! How’re the projects?” Douxie asks this one already knowing how it goes, more or less. He called and chatted with most of his friends here once a week. </p><p>“Ay ay ay. Magic is far more complex than I had previously thought. With more time and studying I will get it right. We were lucky that the time trap worked as well as it did. But it will get there.” Krel scratches the back of his head with a hand and shrugs. “Happy rotation-around-the-sun day.” </p><p>“Thanks.” He smiles at the joke. Douxie moves through the house, feeling just a tiny bit overwhelmed by everything. Zoe has taken up conversation with Claire and Jim, and Douxie is left with just Barbara and Strickler standing nearby. Granted, Aarrrgghh and Blinky are outside, but they’re busy huddled over some scrap metal under a large canopy. </p><p>“Greetings, wizard,” Strickler says, bowing his head slightly. Douxie frowns and waves him off. </p><p>“No need for the formalities. I assure you, I’m no Merlin,” he laughs. Strickler smiles. </p><p>“Ah, but you are indeed our new Atlas, are you not?” Strickler’s wings are folded neatly against his back, but they flex at this, almost like a shrug. </p><p>“I fear I may well be,” he mumbles, casting his eyes back to his friends. They look so wonderfully carefree and at ease. But they deserve it. </p><p>“I know you will do just fine. Care for a drink?” The changeling pours himself a glass of champagne and offers the bottle to Douxie. He declines it. </p><p>“Walter!” Barbara hisses, snatching it away. “That is still very much illegal, even if he is well over nine hundred.” </p><p>“Ask another day, maybe when the world-saving is over,” he chuckles. He instead gets himself a cup of soda. </p><p>“Have any plans for the future? After the world-saving?” Walter asks, leaning against the counter. Douxie makes a thoughtful noise. </p><p>“Oh, you know. Travel the world, spread some teachings of magic, maybe even one day settle down. We’ll see where everything takes me.” Douxie’s eyes land on Zoe, who laughs with Steve, apparently over any previous annoyance. </p><p>“I presume the fair lady is included in these plans?” The changeling smiles knowingly and Douxie blushes. </p><p>“Well, yes. I mean, she’s always been, just...things only developed recently.” The wizard makes a slightly pained face. </p><p>“I know you have that extended lifetime and all, but I still wouldn’t hesitate to ask the important questions,” Walter says, tipping his head and looking at Barbara, who has migrated into the other room. He lowers his voice. “I understand that now. Don’t tell Jim, but there may be a few family changes coming.” Strickler flashes a curled smile. </p><p>“I’ll keep the advice in mind,” Douxie says, nodding politely and moving back to the living room area. His eyes track again to Zoe and he can’t help but feel that soft ache in his chest as she smiles, catching his gaze before refocusing on her conversation. He moves behind her and rests his chin against her head but she just talks on. </p><p>“...and so I was able to actually start the car and get our asses out of there before we were buried alive. Some of our more crazy stories don’t even have to do with the paranormal, believe it or not.” Zoe finishes her story and leans back into Douxie’s embrace, pulling his arms comfortably around her shoulders. </p><p>“Wait, when did you get a girlfriend?” Steve asks, frowning. Douxie and Zoe blush, laughing. </p><p>“Well, technically recently?” Douxie attempts to explain, moving to step away from Zoe, but she doesn’t let go.  </p><p>“Don’t let them fool you, Steve,” Archie answers, “they’ve been courting for centuries.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s enough, Arch,” Douxie says, glaring down at his familiar. <em>Though he’s not really wrong.</em></p><p>“So, gifts or cake first?” Barbara asks, adjusting some decorations on the wall. Douxie admires how much Jim is like his mother the more he thinks about it; they’re wonderful people. </p><p>“I do believe that a meal would be in order,” his familiar suggests. “Though pastry doesn’t really qualify as a meal, does it?” </p><p>“Fine, fine, cake first it is.” Douxie laughs as Archie purrs and headbutts him. </p><p>“C’mon! Doux, you wouldn’t believe just how amazing the cake looks, Jim made it himself and everything so we already know it’s gonna be incredible, but oh my gods it looks so awesome!” Toby squeals, pushing through the group and into the kitchen. </p><p>“Alright, alright, let’s see what all the fuss is about,” Douxie laughs, being prodded along by his friends to a spot where he can properly see the box. Jim gingerly opens it, and Douxie’s eyes go wide. “No, you didn’t. How’d you know?” His eyes scan his friends, but none of them show any indication. </p><p>Zoe leans against his side, grinning at him. Douxie berates himself internally. <em>Of course it was her.</em> “They asked; I answered.” </p><p>“Jim, San Marcos cakes can take two days to make! You didn’t have to do that, I’d’ve settled just fine for something worlds simpler, really.”  He runs his hands through his hair.</p><p>Zoe elbows his side, giving him a look that could only be described as vaguely disappointed. </p><p>“Er, I mean, Jim, I owe you one.” Douxie shakes his head in disbelief. “Did Zoe tell you that I very nearly cried the first time I had this cake, way back in the good old early 13th century?” His friends burst into laughter with him and his heart swells with emotion. By the seven, he loves these people. </p><p>“No, he’s not even kidding. It was the first time either of us had ever really had a cake that was more than just glaze and bread. We stole it, actually.” Zoe wraps an arm around his waist and he puts his arm around her shoulders, bumping her forehead with his nose. </p><p>“I told them not to,” Archie chips in, licking a paw. “But no one listens to the cat.” </p><p>“It was worth it,” Douxie says, remembering scampering down the cobblestone streets with the chunks of cake in little baskets. His mouth waters at the thought. “Though I don’t really condone theft, unless it’s really necessary...Anyways. Thank you Jim, thank you all, really, you’re too kind.” The wizard claps Jim on the back gently. Jim grins proudly. </p><p>“You of all people deserve it, Doux,” Claire says, pulling out a few number candles. She arranges them on the top of the cake and searches through a nearby drawer for the lighter. </p><p>“Aw man, we shoulda put all nine hundred and something candles on the cake,” Steve says, dropping his hands to his side. Toby and Krel blink at him. </p><p>Douxie goes sheet white. “Steve...you do realize…” But he just trails off and shakes his head, his companions chuckling. </p><p>Zoe puts a hand on Claire’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about a lighter, I’ve got it.” She pinches the wicks of the three candles, one at a time, bright pink flames leaping up from them. A chorus of ‘happy birthday’ starts up, with a noticeable lack of key. He laughs as his friends become a cacophony of noise over half of them saying his full name and the other half just going with the nickname. By the time it’s over, Douxie is wiping at his eyes, trying to hold back more laughter. </p><p>“Alright, now who’s with me? Are ya one, are ya two, are ya th-” Toby begins. </p><p>“No!” come the shouts of their friends. Douxie keels over in laughter, slapping at his knees and even Archie grins. </p><p>“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Toby says, smiling kindly. Jim pats his best friend on the back and shakes his head. Douxie feels that sort of ache in his chest again, knowing that he’s never really had that kind of a friendship with anyone mortal. Maybe one day. </p><p>“Let’s dig in!” Claire says, raising a knife and cutting into the cake. Jim begins to tell the story of Claire’s possession by Morgana and the knife incident at Benoit’s. Douxie gives Zoe a “I told you so” look and she elbows him. </p><p>“I waited for them that night, and I swore up and down that something was off about Claire,” Douxie says to the group, shaking his head. “I think I’m just so jaded from working in customer service that I was more concerned about recognizing the voice than the order.” </p><p>“I nearly stabbed them,” Claire adds, pointing a thumb to her boyfriend and Toby. “And then a lot worse stuff happened that night…But I already told you, back in Camelot. Let’s not speak of it.” The others hum agreement. </p><p>The cake is divided up quickly and handed out, a chorus of pleased sounds emerging from the group. Douxie breaks a piece away with his fork and savors it. It’s perfectly done and Douxie just knows that it’s better than anything he’s had in years, or more. He enjoys the blissful flavors and can’t contain his wide grin. He takes a seat on a chair pulled up nearby and almost as soon as he’s sat down, Zoe’s come to sit on his legs. He rests his head against her arm and sets aside his empty plate. </p><p>“You want the rest of this?” Zoe asks, offering her plate. “It’s great, but I’ve already had enough sugar. I can see you eyeing it.” </p><p>“...yes.” He takes it gratefully, reminding himself that she really does deserve a break and a little extra love for all of this. “So Arch, how much of this was your idea?” </p><p>His familiar raises his eyebrows. “None of it, this time.” Douxie turns to Zoe, a soft look on his face, somewhere between heavy fondness and surprise. Claire makes a slight ‘aww’ from over on the couch. </p><p>“You’re too good to me,” Douxie says, face lighting up. </p><p>“Oh, I know,” she replies, swiping up a bit of the frosting. “I lied, I do actually want more of this. It’s incredible, Jim.” </p><p>“I’m glad to hear it. And it’s great to be back to human tastes again, more or less.” Toby elbows his friend and they laugh, presumably over the sock incident or something similar. </p><p>Douxie lifts a forkful of cake to Zoe’s mouth and she mumbles a thank you through a mouthful. He reaches up and wipes a bit of frosting off her lip. He briefly thinks to himself that had this not been in front of everyone he would have used the frosting as an excuse to kiss her. </p><p>“If I could cook, I’d ask you to send me the recipe,” Douxie says, putting the now empty second plate aside. He makes a contented ‘mmm’ sound and leans back in the chair. </p><p>“Speaking of, I’ve decided to apply to a couple of culinary institutes, one of which is New York,” Jim informs them. “I’ll get my acceptance or denial letters in a few months.” </p><p>“That’s great, Jim! I’m sure you’ll get into some great places. But you’ve still got to make it through this year,” he reprimands. “Take it easy on yourself.” </p><p>“I know, I know,” Jim reassures. “I’ll do my best.” </p><p>Douxie just realizes Claire is missing as she rounds the corner with a small box in hand and Toby carries a couple of bags and boxes in his arms that he sets on the coffee table. A few other gifts are set on the table and Douxie shakes his head. </p><p>“Oh, you guys, I didn’t need anything…” </p><p>“It’s too late for that now, Casperan,” Zoe says, standing so he can get up and select a gift. “Well?” </p><p>He sighs and picks up the one addressed to him from Jim. He tears the paper away and reveals a new black sweatshirt, much like the one he’d destroyed in his fall. But it’s not quite so plain, trimmed with silver embroidery in the shape of runes and it shimmers slightly with an orangey glow. He slips it on and feels a gentle calm settle over him. He can’t pinpoint what spell or even what type of magic it is, but he gets the sense that he is cared for, like a sort of warm hug or reassuring presence. His lip quivers and he brushes harshly at his eyes. </p><p>“Thank you.” Jim just smiles. Douxie moves onto the next, a guitar pick that appears in his hand when summoned (a rather useful gift, he’s always losing the darned things) from Krel, with some sort of embedded technology interwoven with magic. </p><p>From Steve, a framed candid of the group of them back in Camelot before the Battle of Killahead, the quality impressive for his cheap phone. Merlin is even caught in the background and Douxie touches the image with a trembling hand before tearing himself away. </p><p>He lifts Claire’s box last, gently removing the top and pushing aside the blue tissue paper. Nestled inside is a gift card. On further inspection, it’s for a rather well-known tattoo shop back in NYC, and one run by hedgewizards at that. Douxie pushes his face into his palm, trying his best to suppress the wave of emotion. </p><p>“So, that one is a collective one from all of us,” Claire pipes up, sitting forward, “we’ve picked up on your talking about wanting a tattoo in honor of Merlin, and I heard through the grapevine that this was the place to go.” </p><p>“Yeah...I’ve actually sketched it out and everything. I’m going to get his staff on my arm here,” he explains, touching his right forearm above his bracelets. “And maybe some runes to go along with it.” </p><p>“Epic!” Steve says, jumping up and slashing a hand through the air. Douxie laughs. </p><p>“I seriously can’t express how grateful I am, really,” he says quietly. “You’re all wonderful.” </p><p>A murmur of thanks and compliments back at him spread through the group. Zoe squeezes his shoulders. </p><p>“And what about Zoe?” Steve presses, confused.</p><p>“I am the gift,” she replies with a snort. “Kidding. It’s something a little different.” </p><p>“I mean, <em>I</em> think you're a gift,” Douxie says, smirking. She swats playfully at him. </p><p>“Shush. Alright, I heard Claire’s famous guac is waiting for us,” Zoe says, getting up and heading for the kitchen. The rest of the party follows, laughing and talking amongst themselves. </p><p>*********************</p><p>Douxie hugs Jim, tussling his hair as he turns around, and then Claire, and says his final farewells for today. The majority of the guests had filtered out in the past half hour or so, as it’s now getting into the evening and the sun is sinking over a quiet Arcadia. Douxie had run out and spoken to the owners of Beniot’s earlier, and with good results. When he’d returned, he and his friends had played a round of Cards Against Humanity with the intention to play more, but several of them had collapsed on the floor in hysterics and were unable to start up a new game. They’d played frisbee in the yard and had Douxie use his staff to bash a piñata to bits instead of a bat. </p><p>He hadn’t felt like an actual young adult in so long. Hell, they hadn’t even really celebrated his birthday much in the last decade. Usually the two of them threw ten year parties and ate cake on their birthdays, but never really did anything out of the norm. Douxie shouts a thank you to Barbara and hops down the steps, joining Zoe as they continue up the street. </p><p>“So, where are we headed?” Douxie reaches out and takes her hand, still giddy with the events of the day. He’s so glad she’d convinced him. Archie and Nari have temporarily gone back to his apartment, at Zoe’s request. </p><p>“Just out this way a bit, have something I thought you’d like to see.” Zoe takes his hand and guides him into the forest, headed much of the same way from where he’d exited just a few months ago. They duck under branches and weave through brush. Douxie slowly realizes that they’re headed towards the ruins of Camelot and he halts, suddenly drawing in on himself. </p><p>“Zoe, I really can’t bear to see this again…” he starts, straining to see the rubble through the trees. </p><p>“Douxie, do you trust me?” She meets his eyes with gentle sympathy. He looks into her eyes and thinks of just how much she’s meant to him over the years, his forever constant, the one who would put up with anything he did or said, the one who would listen and hold him no matter what he was going through. </p><p>“Of course I do, Zo. Probably more than anyone else on the planet.” He sucks in a shaky breath. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll be right here.” Her smaller hand is soft in his more callused and rough one and he focuses on this as they continue, grounding himself on whatever he can. The last time he was here, he’d lost Merlin, and even the thought is still almost too much.. They round a corner and Douxie realizes he’s seen surprisingly little of the castle’s remains on the way in. He could have sworn they were messily strewn about the woods. Granted, he’d really not seen much of it, having just fled as soon as possible. </p><p>Zoe pulls him around a wide tree and he’s hit with the sudden reality of what he sees. He blinks a few times, trying to decide if his eyes are deceiving him. Standing before him is a sight he genuinely thought he’d never see again. </p><p>“So I know it’s not really Camelot anymore, but we salvaged what we could of the old one and rebuilt what we couldn’t. It’s probably half the size of the original because so much was lost beyond repair.” Zoe steps away from him and moves her hand in a circle, her other hand held out flat beside her. Her pink magic activates something and the large gate over the entry recedes. She looks back at him, a knowing smile. </p><p>“Zoe, I- how? It was all but on fire last time I saw it, it was scattered for miles!” he exclaims, coming to stand beside her. His jaw moves but he can’t manage any words. </p><p>“Magic,” she says simply, beaming. “And a bit of help from some people we know.” </p><p>Zoe guides him inside and he’s awed by just how similar it looks. But there’s a new twist on everything. Instead of the emblem of the sword in the stone, there is a new series of banners and engravings. The image is the amulet, crossed over by none other than Excalibur and Douxie’s staff. He places a hand over his mouth and takes it all in. </p><p>“Zoe, this is incredible! I mean, really, I just can’t believe…” He turns around for a moment in what used to be the throne room, now void of a throne and in its place, a statue of Merlin, Morgana, Guen, and Arthur. An homage of sorts, a reminder of the past and what had been. “Modrax’s Miracles, this is far better than it was, I’d say.” </p><p>All the stained glass depicting knights maiming trolls and magical creatures are replaced with beautiful mosaics of the Trollhunters, the Battle of Killahead, the Eternal Night, the Akiraridion royals, a variety of trolls(Blinky, Aarrrghh, Vendel, Draal, and so on...he’d heard about or met them all). His eyes finally settle on a pane of glass picturing himself shoulder to shoulder with Zoe, Archie balanced between the two of them. A look of power and confidence is on their faces. Douxie touches the glass and shakes his head. It’s a work of true art. “Absolutely marvelous.” </p><p>“I’m glad you think so, because it was stupidly difficult to decide on design and all, what with the fact a lot of older technique is simply gone and irreplicable. It took forever to get the color scheme down, too,” she says, gesturing to the walls. Everything has a bit of the silver and gold style still in it, but now, there’s brilliant blues and blacks and silvers mixed in. Douxie’s colors, and the amulet’s. “This isn’t everything yet. C’mon,” she says, dashing up a flight of stairs. He follows her, feeling so wonderfully nostalgic. He was afraid the memory would hurt, but instead there’s a sound comfort in it all. </p><p>Zoe reaches a large wooden door towards the end of a long hallway. She unlocks it and pushes it in gently, motioning for him to step through. Douxie does, and it takes his eyes a moment to adjust to the lower light. He steps forward, into the dark, and looks around. Zoe snaps her fingers, a light flame leaping on the various sconces and candles. When he finally sees it, his heart leaps in his chest. </p><p>“I know it’s not the same,” Zoe starts, rubbing her arms. “But we put back together what we could of it with the original materials. And there’s one last bit I thought you might want to do yourself.” She points to the portrait on the wall, where it hangs ripped and burned. He steps up to it and runs a palm over it. The material seals itself under his skin and heals, looking just like it had when the royal artists had hung it in the room so long ago. He gives her an appreciative glance before returning to observing the workshop. </p><p>Douxie drags his fingers along the large wood table in the center of the room. His chest seizes with the memory of the last time he was here, standing in this room for what he had been sure would be the last time. He wipes at tears that keep falling on his face a few times before giving up and letting them come. There’s just a few remaining artefacts scattered around the room, including various diagrams and materials, the books, and paintings on the walls. He places his hand against the stained glass in the back of the room, closing his eyes and remembering that last moment. But he doesn’t feel heavy or depressed, just quietly and respectfully reminiscent. He turns and looks back at Zoe standing near the entrance, crossing to her with a smile. The workshop feels so much like home. </p><p>“I can’t even begin to thank you for this,” he whispers. “But I think it’s going to take some time to get back to all of this. This is more than I could have ever asked for.” He reaches out and takes her hand, squeezing gently. He brings them back down the stairs and into the open ballroom area again and pauses, listening for a moment as the sound of their feet echo just slightly. </p><p>Douxie produces his guitar in hand, the electric axe-staff pulsing its blue glow. He tunes it for a moment(bashing a piñata with his staff likely knocked it out of alignment. Merlin was probably crying in the afterlife) and plucks a few strings. Satisfied, he runs through the chords of Seven Nation Army out of habit, and whistles. </p><p>“Oh, the acoustics of this place are brilliant!” He strums again and lets out a low hum, just listening. He plays a few random chords now, impressed. </p><p>“What, did they never let you play that damned lute in here?” Zoe crosses to him, eyes trailing around the room. </p><p>“Oh, absolutely not. Arthur probably would have executed me for that. It’s a miracle I was allowed to play in the halls.” He plucks the strings again, this time producing the sounds of his lute, and shakes his head. “Zoe, we could hold balls here, just like it used to be, invite witches and wizards from all over, we could easily make a portal spell from here to Arcadia. Open a shop! Or a few! We could live here! There’s so many possibilities!” </p><p>The guitar evaporates in his hands and he closes the gap between the two of them, lifting Zoe and spinning the two of them in a circle. He sets her down again, laughing, his hands on her waist. </p><p>“I’m really glad you like it,” she says, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. He presses his forehead to hers. </p><p>“Like it, Zoe? Gods, I love it. I can’t even put into words how much I love it. This is everything. I’d really thought I’d lost it, and yet here it is, somehow. This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten by a long shot,” he says earnestly, brushing a thumb over her cheek. Zoe’s face is something full and elated, but still quietly observant. He leans in and brushes his nose against hers, closing his eyes. He could stay in these wonderful moments with her forever. And as someone who’s lived for not quite a thousand years, he means it. </p><p>Wordlessly, their lips meet, a gentle, soft kiss. She pulls him closer by the edges of his sweatshirt and he stumbles into her, a muffled laugh escaping him. His hand slides against the back of her neck and draws her closer, The last sunlight streams into the grand room in a rainbow of colors through the glass, the sun and their closeness warming them. Zoe goes to pull away but he tugs her back and presses a few kisses to the corner of her mouth and her cheek before letting her go. She glances away, flushed. </p><p>“I was wondering,” she starts, gesturing to the room. She produces her wand from her pocket and transforms it into a smallish portable speaker that she tosses up into the air,where it hangs in a halo of pink magic. The soft sound of guitar plays and fills the room. “This place could use a little bit of getting off on the right foot, so to speak.” She takes his hands and rolls her shoulders. </p><p>“You know I’ll always dance with you,” he says, following her side steps and keeping an easy pace with the song. It feels so natural, moving in sync with her. He’d never tire of their dancing. “Will you sing?” </p><p>“This one’s for you. Of course I will,” she replies, tucking her hair behind her ear and clearing her throat as she picks up the lyrics. “If I could say the things I feel, it wouldn't be the same. Some things are not spoken of, some things have no name…”</p><p>Douxie smiles, knowing immediately what the song is. Yet another classic, and a rather fitting one at that. He brings them into half-steps around each other, letting go to spin and step back in. </p><p>“Though the words come hard to me, I'll say them just for you…” Zoe catches her breath for a moment, letting a line escape her. </p><p>Douxie picks up the next lyrics, voice soft. “You see, I love the way you love me.” He draws her close, sneaking a kiss against her cheek, before drawing back and holding her hand at arm’s length. She rolls her eyes, but her wide grin betrays her. “Love the way you smile at me, I love the way we live this life we're in….” The music grows and is a steady, moderate speed now. </p><p>Douxie leads, increasing the speed and movement of his feet around hers but keeping an ever graceful and balanced position. She follows him. They’re improvising by now, dancing something that’s a mix of styles from over the centuries, crossing between quick waltzes and a slow foxtrot, gliding across the floor, holding each other’s eyes all the while, never missing a step.</p><p>“And through the days with each new phrase I hummed that melody...And all along I loved the song but I never learned it through…” Douxie spins her delicately and confidently. He pulls her in with her back to his chest and she meets his lips quickly, before she steps out. </p><p>His voice joins hers for the following lyrics. “But since the day you came along, I've saved it just for you…” She grins, their voices growing louder and more sure with the song. </p><p>“I don't believe in magic, but I do believe in you,” they sing, noses pressed to each other, their balance tied to one another’s steps. They’re trusting the other for every single move, fully and truly. </p><p>“And when you say you believe in me...There's so much magic I can do.” By the look on her face, he can just tell that these are the lyrics that really, seriously resonate with them. Douxie doesn’t have any clue what this dance is anymore, but he knows that it’s a confident and beautiful one nonetheless. They simply know it, with no need to instruct the other on what’s next. </p><p>“And I might sink and I might drown but death don’t mean a thing,” he sings, slowing as the song does, an arm around her waist drawing her up close to him. He brings their arms down from their position up by their heads, just barely shifting the weight between their feet.</p><p>Zoe smiles softly and finishes the song. “'Cause life continues right or wrong when I play this birthday song….I learned from you, and you can’t even sing….” She presses a finger to his chest and laughs before collapsing into his embrace and holding him tightly, swaying gently. He chuckles, pressing his face into her hair. “I like that lyric.” </p><p>“Of course you do,” he replies, hugging her tighter, capturing her eyes with his, a playful look crossing his face. “I can sing, actually.” </p><p>“I know.” She leans her head against his chest and sighs. </p><p>“You deserve so much, Zoe. Today was perfect. I love you,” he murmurs against her ear. He feels so wonderfully happy and full and satisfied with the day and the world like he hasn’t felt in far too long. He enjoys her warmth and closeness and the familiarity of the castle around them, none of its former hostility to be had, replaced instead with a comfort that he only hopes he’ll be able to keep close to his heart for many years to come. </p><p>“<em>You</em> deserve it, but I’ll take a little extra appreciation for all this. I love you too,” she replies in kind, arms tightening around his sides. “Also, you’re doing the dishes for the next week.” </p><p>“That sounds only fair,” he answers. “Zoe, have you, I don’t know, thought about the future all that much?” </p><p>“I try not to.” She shifts in his arms, looking up at him now. “Why?” </p><p>“Well, I-” he makes a frustrated sound. “I don’t know how to put this. But I guess, I was thinking that maybe one day, when this is all over, we have to make a choice, whether to keep going or to settle down, is what I suppose I’m saying. And it really just isn’t fair to ask you to continue living out each year and following me doing whatever stupid thing I’m after.” </p><p>“So what’s your point?” She’s moved back, brow furrowing. </p><p>“I guess, well, I’m just saying that it’s okay if you decide to make a choice that’s different than mine.” He does his best to disguise the pain just speaking this is causing him, but he guesses he’s doing a poor job of it, based on her confusion. </p><p>“What don’t you get about wanting to stay with you?” She almost looks hurt and he bites his tongue. “I’m only settling down if you do. If that’s tomorrow, or never, that’s fine by me. But damn, Casperan, you really should know by now.” </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m just making sure, I don’t want to trap you in anything. If anything ever changes, just let me know, because I swear, I just want whatever you want.” </p><p>“Gods, you’re a dumbass,” Zoe says, smacking his shoulder. Before he can make a witty comment, she’s grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level, kissing him hard. He blinks in surprise, but is more than happy to go with it. </p><p>When she finally breaks away, not letting go of his shirt, she presses her forehead to his and stares him down. “But I suppose you’re my dumbass. I just want to be with you.”</p><p>“Good news then, because that’s what I want too,” he laughs, sure that he’s blushing but enjoying the affection nonetheless. She rolls her eyes, the corners of her mouth curled into a grin. </p><p>“Just shut up and kiss me again,” Zoe demands. Douxie gladly obliges.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deleted Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In one of my outlines for this fic, I had briefly considered a Douxie and Barbara Lake bonding moment, and I decided it didn’t quite fit because of the focus on the ship. But I decided to flesh it out and write it recently as a bit of a gift for my wonderful Writing Buddy @nikibogwater who delightfully puts up with my shenanigans, and now that I’ve sat on it a bit, here it is for you all, because we can all use some Found Family Comfort in our lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Douxie and Barbara Lake have a bit of a bonding moment during the party, after Walter has talked to Douxie a little bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Walter just finished talking]</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>[this paragraph already in fic, here for context]</strong> “I’ll keep the advice in mind,” Douxie says, nodding politely. His eyes track again to Zoe and he can’t help but feel that soft ache in his chest as she smiles, catching his gaze before refocusing on her conversation. </p>
<p>Douxie makes to cross back into the living room part of the house, but a soft arm catches him. He turns, surprised to find Barbara giving him a soft smile. When she returned to the kitchen, he can’t say. She clears her throat and leans against the wall, eyes searching nothing in particular. </p>
<p>“Douxie…” Barbara starts, trailing off a little bit. Her eyes are Jim’s eyes, soulful, searching. They’re almost intrusively knowing. And he feels...comforted. They’re almost familiar. Maybe they remind him of his mother’s eyes, but he can’t say for sure. She coughs and begins again. </p>
<p>“I just had a few things to say. Jim’s told me a little bit about all you went through, centuries of living, the time travel, losing...losing a loved one. I can’t imagine living through what you have, all these years. So I just wanted you to know that you have a place here. Even if this is the last place you’d go, we will always be here for you. Okay? If there’s anything you ever need, a hot meal, somewhere to sleep, some advice, anything. You let me or Jim know, alright?” </p>
<p>Douxie chest twinges, the pressure of tears building. “Ms. Lake, I don’t- I can’t-” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t cry,” she says. She lifts a thumb and brushes tears off his cheek, and pulls him into a hug. “None of that on your birthday.” </p>
<p>He chokes back the urge to cry harder, to just stay here in her motherly embrace. It’s been so long. He can’t recall when his mother had hugged him last before he’d fled the farm. And the closest thing he’d had to a hug from a parent was, well. He can’t bring himself to think about that, lest he really does become a sobbing mess. </p>
<p>“Thank you. Thank you,” he whispers, pulling back and rubbing at his eyes with a sleeve. Barbara just smiles serenely, knowingly. </p>
<p>“It’s the very least I could do. You saved my son and brought him home to me. I expect to see you here for dinner on Sundays, once all this is over.” She laughs, pats his shoulder, and returns to Walter. He nods curtly, a strange sense of weight lifting off his shoulders. He wouldn’t mind making dinner at the Lake house a routine. </p>
<p>Douxie does his best to pull himself together, finding Zoe and the others and rejoining them. He moves behind the short witch and rests his chin against her head but she just talks on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is one of the cuter ones by far, and not to mention, Douxie deserves the world and so help me goddamnit he's gonna get it. Hope you enjoyed! I think the next fic will be my last one, unless I can work up the energy to do the AU last prompt, it's just that AU is a lot of work, lol. Anyways, thanks for forever putting up with my silly desire to integrate songs in these fics lol. </p><p>---</p><p>Also go look up San Marcos cakes! I did some research there, and they look fantastic. I apologize for babbling so much in the notes lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>